Buried Memories
by Wanderer16
Summary: Αυτό δεν είναι φιλια, Εντουαρντ. Δεν είναι φίλοι αυτοί που κοιμούνται μαζί,φιλιούνται,κάνουν ερωτά και λένε ο ένας στον άλλον πως ποτέ δεν θα χωριστούν.Πριν λίγο καιρό…Ναι τότε ήμασταν φίλοι.Εκείνο το συναίσθημα ήταν ευπρόσδεκτο,αλλά αυτό δεν είναι.


Buried Memories

Κεφάλαιο 1ο : Ανοιχτές Πληγές

Ο Εντουαρντ κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο με μελαγχολία να χαρακτηρίζει το πρόσωπο του. Κοίταζε τα πουλιά και ευχόταν να είναι να ελεύθερος. Κοίταζε τον δρόμο και ευχόταν να μπορούσε να τον περπατήσει. Κοίταζε την λευκή ποδιά που φορούσε και υπέφερε σιωπηλά που ποτέ δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι. Ήταν φυλακισμένος, ίσως και για πάντα.

Ένας γιατρός καθόταν έξω από την πόρτα του παρατηρώντας τον όπως συνήθως. Με το ανήσυχο γνωστό βλέμμα που αντιμετώπιζε εδώ και καιρό από πολλούς. Δεν θυμόταν καθαρά το όνομα του, αλλά ήταν σίγουρος πως άρχιζε από Κ.

Δεν ήξερε πως θυμόταν αυτήν την πληροφορία, τώρα τελευταία το μονό που έκανε ήταν να κοιμάται, να τρώει μηχανικά -χωρίς να ξέρει ακόμη και ο ίδιος άμα αυτό θα γιάτρευε τις πληγές του η όχι-, να ανταλλάζει ανούσιες κουβέντες με τον γιατρό σχετικά με το παρελθόν του και να κοιτάζει έξω από το παράθυρο ευχόμενος να μπορούσε να γυρίσει σε εκείνην.

Φανταζόταν το χαμόγελο της, το πρόσωπο της που φωτιζόταν με την παρουσία του και χαμογελούσε από μονός του ζωηρά. Το στραβό χαμόγελο που εκείνη λάτρευε. Του το είχε πει, αλλά είχε πολύ καιρό να το ακούσει.

Το μειδίαμα που είχε διαγραφτεί στο πρόσωπο του πάγωσε και ο γιατρός τον ρώτησε άμα είναι καλά. Απάντησε αντανακλαστικά, χωρίς σκέψη, χωρίς να ξέρει άμα πραγματικά το ένιωθε. «Μια χαρά»

Ένιωσε υποκριτής. Ποιος ο λόγος να κρύβεται πια; Το μονό που ήθελαν όλοι γύρω του ήταν να τον βοηθήσουν, να τον γιατρέψουν. Αλλά βαθιά μέσα του ήξερε πως η ασθένεια από την οποία έπασχε δεν μπορούσε να γιατρευτεί ούτε σε εκατομμύρια χρονιά. Όχι όταν το όνομα της ήταν αγάπη. Βαθιά, δυνατή αγάπη για ένα κορίτσι που ποτέ δεν ένιωσε το ίδιο. Για εκείνην ήταν απλά ένας ακόμα φίλος. Ίσως και ο μοναδικός αληθινός. Οι υπόλοιποι την χρησιμοποιούσαν, εκείνη δεν μίλαγε ποτέ. Μονό σε εκείνον, ίσως για αυτό τον αγαπούσε τόσο πολύ. Αλλά με τον λάθος τρόπο.

«Ώρα για το φαγητό σου, Εντουαρντ» ανακοίνωσε μια νοσοκόμα. Δεν τις ξεχώριζε μετά από τόσους μήνες, οι φωνές όλων τους φαινόταν να είναι το ίδιο. Ίδιες διαταγές, ιδία ρούχα. Ίδιες φωνές για εκείνον, με διαφορετική εμφάνιση.

Αυτή που του είχαν αναθέσει σήμερα ήταν ανάμεσα σε αυτές αλλά κατά κάποιον τρόπο -δεν μπορούσε να το εξηγήσει ούτε ο ίδιος- ένιωθε ασφάλεια μαζί της.

Τα ματιά της ήταν σοκολατί και του θύμιζαν εκείνη. Οτιδήποτε του θύμιζε εκείνη ήταν ευπρόσδεκτο, και ας ήταν ένα πράγμα. Οι βλεφαρίδες της ίσα, ίσα που φαινόταν και το μακιγιάζ που φορούσε ήταν ελάχιστο. Εκείνη έβαζε πολύ αλλά μονό όταν την επισκεπτόταν κάποιος και τότε δεν ήταν ο εαυτός της, το μισούσε αυτό. Του έλεγε να φύγει και συνεχεία όταν επέστρεφε την έβρισκε να κλαίει. Τους είχε μισήσει όλους. Έναν, έναν ξεχωριστά, το έβλεπε μέχρι και ο ίδιος, μα ποτέ δεν εναντιωνόταν σε κανέναν.

Σηκώθηκε από την ξεχαρβαλωμένη από την χρήση πολυθρόνα στην οποία καθόταν και ακολούθησε την γυναικά. Τώρα καθόταν στην άκρη του κρεβατιού, τα στρωματά του οποίου είχαν στρωθεί πρόσφατα. Υπήρχε περίπτωση να τα είχε στρώσει και ο ίδιος πριν πάει στην συνηθισμένη του θέση. Το παράθυρο ήταν το καταφύγιο του, η πιο φωτεινή γωνιά αυτού του δωματίου. Ώρες, ώρες αισθανόταν πως οι τέσσερις τοίχοι τον πλάκωναν.

Κάθισε πάνω στο κρεβάτι αρπάζοντας σιωπηλά τον δίσκο από τα χεριά της γυναικάς. Δεν ξανακοίταξε τα ματιά της. Φοβόταν πως η ομοιότητα θα τον σκότωνε, θα τον βύθιζε περισσότερο μέσα στην σκοτεινή άβυσσο μέσα στην οποία βρισκόταν ήδη. Όμως η σιωπή δεν ήταν ευπρόσδεκτη σε καμιά άβυσσο σε αυτόν τον χώρο. Όλοι ήθελαν να μιλάει σαν να φοβόταν την απομόνωση μέσα στην οποία βυθιζόταν όλο και πιο συχνά καθώς περνούσε ο καιρός.

«Πως σε λένε;» ρώτησε η νοσοκόμα γλυκά.

Με την περιφερειακή του όραση μπορούσε να δει τα ξανθά μαλλιά της να πέφτουν αρμονικά έως την μέση της. Μισούσε τα ξανθά μαλλιά. Έτσι τα είχε βάψει εκείνη για έναν. Μετά ακολούθησε το πρώτο χτύπημα, η πρώτη κρίση που την έφερε ένα βήμα πιο μακριά από εκείνον. Οι λίγες επαφές που είχαν δημιουργήσει διακοπήκαν και κάθε είδους διαπραγμάτευση για την συνέχιση της φιλίας τους την έκανε να ουρλιάζει σε απόγνωση. Τα λόγια της δεν είχαν ξεθωριάσει μέσα στο μυαλό του.

"Αυτό δεν είναι φιλιά, Εντουαρντ. Δεν είναι φίλοι αυτοί που κοιμούνται μαζί, φιλιούνται, κάνουν ερωτά και λένε ο ένας στον άλλον πως ποτέ δεν θα χωριστούν. Πριν λίγο καιρό… Ναι τότε ήμασταν φίλοι. Εκείνο το συναίσθημα ήταν ευπρόσδεκτο, αλλά αυτό δεν είναι. Με κανείς να νιώθω λες και πρέπει να παριστάνω ένα σωρό ανθρώπους μαζί. Την εύκολη γυναικά που ο καθένας μπορεί να πάρει, το ερωτευμένο, ατίθασο κοριτσάκι… Το μισώ αυτό! Σε μισώ που με κανείς να νιώθω έτσι!"

Το ήξερε πως έλεγε ψέματα. Ήθελε να νιώθει έτσι, αλλά κάτι μέσα της την εμπόδιζε. Ήταν σαν να πήγαινε κόντρα με τα ιδία της τα πιστεύω όταν του πέταξε τις λέξεις αυτές. Όμως τότε τον είχαν επηρεάσει… Ήταν μια βαθιά μαχαιριά στην εύθραυστη καρδιά του…

Άρχισε να τρέμει ανεξέλεγκτα. Όταν η νοσοκόμα του έπιασε το χέρι της το πέταξε μακριά με θράσος.

«Δεν είσαι εκείνη. Κανένας εδώ μέσα δεν είναι και θα έπρεπε να το ξέρετε»

Έριξε τον δίσκο στο πάτωμα. Δεν είχε προλάβει να φάει ούτε μια μπουκιά αλλά δεν τον ενδιέφερε. Κουλουριάστηκε στο κρεβάτι μουρμουρίζοντας συνεχώς το όνομα της, σαν προσευχή. Εκείνη τη στιγμή ομολόγησε ποσό την αγαπούσε και ποσό πολύ την ήθελε κοντά του. Ήταν η δεύτερη κρίση που περνούσε αυτόν τον μηνά…

«Βοήθεια, βοήθεια» Άκουσε την γυναικά να μουρμουρίζει από μακριά.

Δεν άργησαν αυτή τη φορά. Ήταν σαν να ήταν προετοιμασμένοι για μια τέτοια αντίδραση από μέρος του. Η σύριγγα μπήχτηκε μέσα στο δέρμα του και πριν καν το καταλάβει το σκοτάδι τον σκέπασε, η προστασία του δεν ήταν ευπρόσδεκτη. Τον έκανε να ουρλιάζει περισσότερο. Το φοβόταν…

Όταν ξύπνησε βρισκόταν για άλλη μια φορά μέσα στο ίδιο λευκό δωμάτιο. Μονό που αυτή τη φορά το γνώριμο πρόσωπο του γιατρού βρισκόταν από πάνω του.

Έσφιξε περισσότερο το μαξιλάρι πάνω στο πρόσωπο του νευρικά. Δεν ήθελε να μιλήσει με κανέναν ένιωθε τόσο ντροπιασμένος που μια γυναικά τον είχε επηρεάσει με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Μα δεν μπορούσε να την μισήσει για αυτό. Κατηγορούσε τον εαυτό του που την αγάπησε. Εκείνη δεν έφταιγε. Πολλοί άλλοι θα μπορούσαν να είναι οι φταίχτες αλλά όχι το γλυκό κορίτσι που κουλουριαζόταν πάνω του προσπαθώντας να βρει στήριξη από όλα αυτά που περνούσε. Της την είχε δώσει, περίμενε αντάλλαγμα… Μέχρι που κατάλαβε τι εγωιστής ήταν…

Κλαψούρισε και έπειτα άρχισε να κλαίει, να ξεσπάει σαν μικρό παιδί. Ο γιατρός του έπιασε τον ωμό αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Τι να έλεγε ο άνθρωπος; Λυπάμαι, σε λυπάμαι.. θα έκανε την κατάσταση του ασθενή του χειρότερη και ο ίδιος δεν το ήθελε. Αυτή τη φορά εκείνος που μίλησε ήταν ο Εντουαρντ.

«Θέλω να φύγω, θέλω να την ψάξω και να της ζητήσω συγνώμη. Θέλω να ξαναγίνουμε έτσι όπως ήμασταν παλιά, έστω φίλοι»

Μέσα στους λυγμούς του έλεγε όλα αυτά τα πράγματα. Κρίμα που ο γιατρός δεν καταλάβαινε λέξη, ήθελε όμως να μάθει. Έτσι όπως έκανε πάντοτε.

«Ποια θέλεις να βρεις; Ίσως μπορώ να σε βοηθήσω. Ίσως μπορώ να την φέρω εδώ» είπε με γλυκιά φωνή. Στοργική, γεμάτη ενδιαφέρον αλλά και αγωνιά.

Ο Εντουαρντ αισθάνθηκε πως μπορούσε να του τα πει όλα εκείνη τη στιγμή. Είχε αρχίσει να τρέφει ελπίδες πως μπορούσε να την ξαναδεί, να την αγγίξει… Όχι αυτό δεν γινόταν… Θα τον έσπρωχνε μακριά…

Πηρέ μια βαθιά ανάσα και απόκρινε το μαξιλάρι από το πρόσωπο του, ισιώνοντας την πλάτη του. Κοίταξε τον γιατρό βαθιά μέσα στα γαλάζια του ματιά, λίγες Ξανθιές τούφες είχαν μπει μπροστά τους, αλλά είχε την δυνατότητα να δει την ευαισθησία που κρυβόταν εκεί μέσα. Είχε την ανάγκη να του τα πει όλα… Αλλά τότε του ηρθε μια ιδέα…

«Θέλω μια γραφομηχανή, έχω ανάγκη να γράψω κάτι» είπε απλά.

Η ιδέα του γραψίματος τον ηρεμούσε, ήξερε πως το γράψιμο ήταν το μοναδικό πράγμα που θα κατάφερνε να τον ηρεμήσει την παρούσα στιγμή.

Ο γιατρός πηρέ μια βαθιά ανάσα και μετά βρήκε από το δωμάτιο. Τα πράσινα ματιά του Εντουαρντ τον ακολούθησαν σε κάθε του βήμα μέχρι που απομακρύνθηκε από την οπτική του γωνιά. Δεν πέρασαν ούτε λίγα λεπτά και είχε ξαναεπιστρεψει κρατώντας μια παλιά, ταλαιπωρημένη από τον καιρό γραφομηχανή στα χεριά του. Μια νοσοκόμα τον σταμάτησε. Η φωνή της ήταν υστερική σαν να φοβόταν πως θα μπορούσε να την χρησιμοποιήσει κάποιος σαν όπλο για να απόδραση. Ο γιατρός την καθησύχασε σηκώνοντας το χέρι του. Εκείνη αν και διστακτικά στην αρχή έφυγε, αφήνοντας τον γιατρό, τον Εντουαρντ και την γραφομηχανή μονούς τους.

Ο Εντουαρντ χάρηκε. Η συμπάθεια όμως που έτρεφε για εκείνη την νοσοκόμα έσπασε. Έτσι απλά η εμπιστοσύνη είχε χαθεί.

Εμπιστευόταν μονό τον γιατρό, την νοσοκόμα με τα σοκολατί ματιά και την… εκείνη. Πονούσε να σκέφτεται το όνομα της. Ήταν τόσο όμορφο όσο ήταν εκείνη, την έλεγαν… Έκλεισε σφιχτά τα ματιά του καθώς τα γράμματα μπλεχτήκαν, πήραν σχήμα μέσα στο μυαλό του.

«Μπελλα» ψιθύρισε με σπασμένη, ταλαιπωρημένη φωνή.

Ο γιατρός είχε πιάσει το όνομα. Δεν είπε όμως τίποτα και όταν ο Εντουαρντ άνοιξε τα ματιά του προσπάθησε να παραστήσει πως δεν είχε ακούσει τίποτα. Τοποθέτησε την γραφομηχανή πάνω σε ένα τραπέζι, στην μέση του δωματίου. Ο Εντουαρντ σκέφτηκε πως σύντομα θα άλλαζε εκείνη την θέση. Θα το έβαζε διπλά στο παράθυρο, απέναντι από την πολυθρόνα. Θα τυλιγόταν με μια κουβέρτα και θα έγραφε.

Χαμογέλασε άθελα του στην θύμηση. Και εκείνη έγραφε, αλλά τις τελευταίες φορές που την είδε ήταν ένα κινούμενο ερείπιο. Δεν μπορούσε να γράψει τίποτα τόσο παρατημένη και απαισιόδοξη που ήταν τότε. Πάντα έλεγε πως όταν έγραφε ήταν χαρούμενη, επειδή χανόταν σε έναν κόσμο που δεν ήταν δικός της. Ήταν κάποιου αλλού και το παραμύθι εκείνου του ατόμου ήταν καλύτερο από το δικό της. Η ζωή της δεν είχε υπάρξει ποτέ παραμύθι, ήταν γεμάτη δυσκολίες και αναποδιές. Μια αναποδιά ήταν και αυτός άλλωστε. Για αυτό τον είχε διώξει…

«Θα το προτιμούσα διπλά στο παράθυρο» είπε καθαρίζοντας τον λαιμό του.

«Όπως θέλεις, Εντουαρντ» υπάκουσε κατευθείαν ο γιατρός.

Απόρησε. Εκείνος ήξερε το όνομα του και αυτός όχι. Ντράπηκε.

«Πως σας λένε;» ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον.

«Καρλαιλ, Καρλαιλ Καλεν» απάντησε εκείνος με χαμόγελο καθώς μετακινούσε την γραφομηχανή σέρνοντας το τραπέζι πάνω στο λείο λευκό πάτωμα. Το φως που ερχόταν από το παράθυρο έκανε αντανάκλαση εκεί κάτω διώχνοντας μακριά τις σκιές.

Δεν είπε κάτι άλλο. Δεν είχε τίποτα να πει. Ήθελε να μείνει μονός του. Αυτός και οι αναμνήσεις. Ήθελε να τα γράψει όλα. Να της γράψει πως ένιωθε όλων αυτόν τον καιρό γνωρίζοντας πως κάποια μέρα θα τα διάβαζε. Ήταν βέβαιος.

Ο Καρλαιλ στάλθηκε εκεί για λίγο, κοιτάζοντας έξω από το παράθυρο. Προσπαθούσε να βρει τι άρεσε στον ασθενή του. Η θεά; Αποκλείεται. Η θεά έκανε τον ίδιο να έχει κατάθλιψη. Τσιμέντο, γκρι… Μονό ο ουρανός έκρυβε ελπίδες μέσα του.

«Άμα θέλεις να μιλήσεις, Εντουαρντ, μπορείς απλά να το ζητήσεις. Δεν είναι ανάγκη να καταπιέζεις ότι συναίσθημα έχεις μέσα σου, θάβοντας το και ελπίζοντας πως μια μέρα θα επουλωθεί από μονό του. Έτσι δεν θα γίνει ποτέ δουλειά. Ότι έχεις μέσα σου πρέπει να το πεις σε κάποιον γιατί διαφορετικά η πληγή μένει για πάντα εκεί, περιμένοντας την κατάλληλη στιγμή για να ανοίξει»

Ένευσε. Για άλλη μια φορά δεν είχε τι να πει, εκτός από ένα απαλλαγμένο από συναίσθημα, εξίσου λυπημένο με εκείνον «Ευχαριστώ»

Ήταν μονός του. Επιτελους. Ήξερε πως κάποια από τις νοσοκόμες θα ερχόταν οπού να ναι για να του στρώσει το κρεβάτι έτσι κάθισε προσπαθώντας να μην χάσει ούτε ένα δευτερόλεπτο στην πολυθρόνα. Τοποθέτησε πολλά κομμάτια χαρτί πάνω στην συσκευή και κοίταξε έξω από το παράθυρο ψάχνοντας κάποιον τρόπο για να ξεκινήσει. Από τις χαρούμενες αναμνήσεις, αυτές που πονούσαν πιο πολύ από όλες, η από τις δυστυχισμένες; Αποφάσισε πως θα ξεκινούσε από τις χαρούμενες. Τι το καλύτερο από το να πονέσει πιο πολύ; Θα αποδείκνυε για άλλη μια φορά στον εαυτό του ποσό χαμένος ήταν τώρα και ποσό ωραία ήταν πριν γίνουν όλες οι αλλαγές, η μια πάνω στην άλλη. Σαν θύελλα που ξεσπάει ξαφνικά.

Τα δάχτυλα του ήταν έτοιμα, οι καρποί του είχαν χαλαρώσει αλλά οι μύες του στήθους του σφαχτήκαν καθώς καλοσωριζαν τις αναμνήσεις. Για πρώτη φορά εδώ και πολύ καιρό, όλες μαζί, συγκεντρωμένες σε μια λογική σειρά. Έτσι όπως είχαν συμβεί.

Ο πόνος ήταν μεγάλος, τον αγνόησε. Βρισκόταν εκεί, τα ζούσε ο ίδιος, ξανά και ξανά όσες φορές επιθυμούσε μέσα στο κεφάλι του. Αλήθεια, κάθε ποσό ήθελε να το κάνει αυτό; Να θαφτεί κάτω από ένα παρελθόν; Ποτέ… Το παρελθόν πονούσε και ο Εντουαρντ το ήξερε καλύτερα από όλους…

Στο παρελθόν

Βρήκε έξω στο μπαλκόνι της πολυκατοικίας για να καπνίσει ένα τσιγάρο. Το είχε ανάγκη όσο οτιδήποτε άλλο εκείνες τις ώρες. Το άναψε με τον αναπτήρα του και το έβαλε μέσα στο στόμα του ανυπομονώντας. Γνώριζε πως τελευταία το είχε παρακάνει με τις συχνές δόσεις νικοτίνης αλλά τώρα πια την χρειαζόταν όλο και πιο συχνά σιγά, σιγά.

Έριξε μια φευγαλέα ματιά πίσω του ελέγχοντας το διαμέρισμα του. Η κρεβατοκάμαρα ήταν γεμάτη με πεταμένα ρούχα. Ξεχώρισε ένα σκισμένο γυναικείο πουκάμισο και χαμογέλασε με την ανάμνηση. Η Τάνυα θα έπρεπε να πάρει καινούργιο.

Το βλέμμα του γύρισε ξανά στους άδειους δρόμους της Νέας Υόρκης. Η γειτονιά που έμενε ήταν ήρεμη και δύσκολα γινόταν φασαρίες σε αυτήν, ίσως να μην ήταν η πιο δημοφιλής, μα ήταν ήσυχη.

Η ματιά του περιπλανηθηκε τριγύρω, στο μικρό παρκάκι ακριβώς απέναντι από την δικιά του πολυκατοικία. Ήταν άνοιξη και τα μπουμπούκια είχαν ανθίσει, τα φύλλα είχαν υιοθετήσει ξανά εκείνο το σκούρο, υγιές πράσινο χρώμα και τα μαραμένα λουλούδια αναγεννιόταν από το χώμα. Κάθε φυτό εκεί έξω ήταν ένα θαύμα. Όλα ήταν ένα θαύμα.

Πήγε να μπει ξανά μέσα στο διαμέρισμα του μιας και το κρύο είχε αρχίσει να τον βασανίζει, όμως ένας ήχος τον εμπόδισε. Κινήθηκε τόσο γρήγορα που ζαλίστηκε φτάνοντας στο σημείο που βρισκόταν πριν, κοιτάζοντας τους δρόμους, σκύβοντας πάνω από τα κάγκελα.

Ήταν ένα κορίτσι. Φορούσε στενά μαύρα ρούχα, μίνι φούστα, διχτυωτό καλσόν και ψηλοτάκουνα τακουνιά. Η πηγή του θορύβου. Τα μακριά καστανά μαλλιά της ανασηκωνόταν την ώρα που έτρεχε και ο άνεμος τα έκανε να πέφτουν πάνω στο χλωμό πρόσωπο της μαστιγώνοντας το. Φαινόταν τόσο εύθραυστη και αθωα που με δυσκολία δεν την ρώτησα άμα είναι καλά.

Σταμάτησε μπροστά από την πόρτα της απέναντι πολυκατοικίας και χτύπησε με μανία ένα κουδούνι. Μια, δυο, τρεις φορές… Τελικά κάποιος της άνοιξε. Έβγαλε από τον δρόμο της την πόρτα και με υπερβολική δύναμη εσπρωξε προς τα πίσω. Πηρέ λίγη ώρα για να σταματήσει η ηχο, μετά ο Εντουαρντ ήταν ξανά μονός. Το περίεργο όμως ήταν πως δεν μπορούσε να την βγάλει από το μυαλό του. Θυμωμένος που δεν της είχε μιλήσει έσβησε το τσιγάρο του και επέστρεψε πίσω στην κρεβατοκάμαρα οπού κοιμόταν η Τάνυα. Αναρωτήθηκε πως στο καλό θα την ξεφορτωνόταν και αναρωτήθηκε ποτέ θα ξανάβλεπε το κορίτσι. Πριν τον πάρει ο ύπνος είχε βρει μια καλή λύση μονό για το πρώτο ερώτημα. Το δεύτερο παρέμεινε ένα μυστήριο για εκείνον.


End file.
